Bangju class supercarrier
|header3 = |label3 = Builder |data3 = Sumitomo Heavy Industries, Hyundai Heavy Industries, China Shipbuilding Corporation, New Daewoo Starworks, Hyasoda Electric |header4 = |label4 = Classification |data4 = Supercarrier |header5 = |label5 = Status |data5 = Active |label6 = Number of Ships |data6 = 3 |header7 = Characteristics |label8 = Length |data8 = 2,286 m |label9 = Width |data9 = 489 m |label10 = Power plant |data10 = four Hyasoda Electric ultrahigh-yield magnetically-contained fusion reactors |label11 = Propulsion |data11 = two Fujikawa Displacement Drive six capital-scale Daewoo sublight engines |label12 = Operating Crew |data12 = 5,210 |label13 = Maximum Crew Capacity |data13 = 10,000 |label14 = Armament |data14 = up to 500 starfighters, 125 starbombers |belowstyle = background:#ddf; |below = Ship class of the Federation Space Forces }} The Bangju-class Supercarrier is a East Asian Federation Space Forces military capital ship, whose primary purposes are to transport starfighters over large distances and serve as a forward command point away from Earth. History The Bangju class of starship was introduced in the mid-2020s as a product of Seoul Consolidated Starworks and Korean Defense Partners, the largest and most advanced starship built in the Federation to this day. The Bangju, the prototype ship of the class, is the flagship of the Federation Space Forces, and was launched in May 2023 from Tokyo Shipyards. Technical Specification Physical Design At almost two and a half kilometers at its longest point, the Bangju-class is the longest Human manufactured starship currently in existence. It consists of three primary sections, a pair of "fins", containing most of the crew quarters, engineering, medical, support, and operations systems, and the deck section between the two fins, containing the flight deck, hangar, and command center. Defensive Systems The Bangju itself is not designed to equip offensive armament, but is heavily armored, and features an advanced defense and electronic warfare suite. Its regenerative energy shielding features dynamic frequency modulation, increasing its endurance against most types of weapons, allowing it to negate more damage before needing to recharge. Power and Propulsion Systems The Bangju is fitted with four independently operable starship-grade fusion reactors, providing a combined total of 5.125 GW electrical output. Much of this energy is used on sublight and pseudo-faster-than-light propulsion, namely the two Fujikawa Displacement Drives, one in each fin. The reactor sports a proprietary laser-cooled ion system to dissipate heat generated by the fusion reactors. Sublight propulsion is provided by capital-scale magnetoplasmadynamic thrusters at the rear of each fin section. Crew and Flight Complement The standard crew complement on a Bangju-class supercarrier is 5,210, but can be manned to a capacity of up to 10,000 for additional readiness. The deck section's main hangar can hold 500 Naginata-type fighters, and is capable of simultaneously launching 25 at a time, through linear-induction powered launch tubes between the flight deck and hangar. Ships of the Line There are currently three Bangju-class supercarriers. The prototype, Bangju, is stationed at the Umi Space Forces Logistics Station. The second ship of the line, Hako Fune, is the fleet flagship, and the duty post of Admiral Satou, leader of the Federation Space Forces. Category:East Asian Federation (FWNG) Category:East Asian Federation armed forces